Your Storm
by MindlesslyDevoted
Summary: After a horrible turn of events one afternoon, Impmon may finnaly have his chance to tell his tamer how he's really felt about her all this time... However, a storm is brewing, and things might turn out a little differently then he'd imagined...
1. part 1

**.y o u r s t o r m.**

starring:  
+Sydney Anrui & Impmon+

Sydney Anrui and this story is (c) 2005 J. Little. Impmon is (c) to Toei and Bandai. Blah-dee-blah-dee-blah. You know how it goes by now, yes? My grammar doth suck, so please, bear with me on this one. ANYWAYS, It has been a long, long time since I submitted anything to this site... So I suggest before you read this, you at least read "shattered", so you get an idea of what is going on here. ; ALSO. Please, please review this! 3 Though it is only one part of this story, And due to the nature the story will eventually have, I don't believe will allow me to post the rest. ; HOWEVER, I hope that there will be people out there that enjoy reading it! 3 WELL, On with the show..!

+

.PART ONE.

"Well, I'm glad thats over with.." Sydney Anrui, the 15-year-old high-school freshman murmured to herself.

At last, gym class was finnaly over- All she had to do now was change quickly before her classmates came into the locker room, and then leave as quickly as possible. Then, she would be home free for the rest of the day.

"I wonder what Impy has been up to today..." she thought aloud to herself, with a tiny smile. "...Maybe I'll pick him up a little something at the Matsuda's bakery on the way home..." She nodded to herself as she opened her locker, deciding that she would do just that. 

Just then, she heard the voices of her classmates, and hunkered down a little. "I better hurry..." She whispered, quickly slipping out of her gym-shorts, and stuffing them back into the locker. Just as she was tugging her shirt off over her head, when she felt a sharp tug at the back of her bra- which was immediately released with a snap.

"Ouch!" She cried out in alarm, spinning around to face the offendor.

It was none-other than her upperclassman, Sayo Ayase. A junior, who was a good 2-years older than she, and yet, for some reason, seemed to have an undying grudge with the raven-haired freshman who'm she only had to see during breaks, and of corse, gym.

"Anrui, are you sure you're just a freshman?" Sayo smirked, planting her hands on her hips.

Sydney lifted her head, unable to keep the stammer out of her voice. "Y-Yes... Why?"

Sayo snorted, turning to one of the girls who'd come up to join her. "Did you hear that? She still says she's a freshman!"

"Freshman... don't have tits like that!" Chimed in the girl on the right- Another junior. "She must be stuffing herself, or something..." The girl followed in example of her freind, Sayo, and pulled back at Sydney's bra and once again let it snap hard against her pale back.

Sydney flinched, but managed to keep herself from crying out this time. Maybe if she kept her cool, then these girls would just leave her alone... So, she calmly set her gym shirt back into her locker, and pulled out her white blouse that went with her school-uniform. "Why would I do that..?" 

"Duh." Sayo slapped her palm to her own forehead. "It's 'cause you think it'll get you more attention with men, am I right?" She abrubtly snatched Sydney's shirt from her, with a cruel grin.

Sydney quickly reached out for her shirt back, desparate tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. "P-Please, give that back..!"

Sayo smirked, dropping the shirt onto the locker room floor, and then swiftly stomping down on it hard with her muddied-shoe. "Oh, no.. You won't be needing this."

Sydney backed up slowly, untill she felt her bare-back bump into the cold metal of her locker. "What... What do you want..?" She managed to whisper under her breath. "I-If it's my money that you want, I'll give you all that I have with me, so... please..."

The second Junior abrubtly grabbed her by the wrist, knocking her back hard with her hip. "Listen, skank- We don't need your money- We're just going to make sure everyone else sees you for what you really are."

"Frankly, we're sick of it, Anrui." Sayo spoke up, shaking her head slowly. "..It's a shame, really.. But I feel that it is my duity as an upperclassman to teach you a lesson..."

Sydney swallowed hard, not liking the sound of this... not at all. She shook her head slightly. "B-But.. I haven't done anything, Ayase-san.." 

"BULLSHIT!" Sayo exclaimed, landing a hard smack against the younger-girls delicate face. "Your attitude is really starting to piss me off, Anrui!"

She just couldn't help it, now... unable to hold it back any longer, Sydney broke down into quiet sobs.

"Oh, please..." The older girl narrowed her eyes even more. "You're even more pathetic than I thought you were.." She then turned to her freind, who brandished a pair of scissors.

Sydney's glassy eyes widened through her tears. "Wh...What are you..?" But before she could say another word, the older girl grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, cutting the strap of her bra in-half with one swift snip. Then, with her other hand, she ripped the garment clear off of her body, and held it at arms-length. But when no-sort of stuffing fell out with the bra, Sayo's jaw dropped. 

Sydney quickly wrapped her arms around her chest, sinking slowly onto her knees. "..What..?"

Sayo quickly regained her composure, and smirked once more, snatching the article of clothing from her freind. She then began to head for the door with it, still in hand.

"N-No!" Sydney cried, scrambling to get her legs under her. "Ayase-san, P-Please, give that back to me..!"

Several of the gym-class's students had now stopped their own changing, and had begun to watch this cruel hazing go in in their very own locker-room-- and yet, none of them even spoke up in attempt to help the young freshman. Sayo was well-known for her bad-attitude and record for being a bully... None of them even dared trifle with her.

Sydney made it out the door, with Sayo's two cronies close behind her.

"Take it from me, Anrui..." She began, clenching the undergarment in her fist. "It's one thing to be an innocent person, but it is another entirely to act it." She grinned, showing her perfect, white teeth- that, to Sydney just then, looked sharp and almost animal-like. "...We all know you're not at all what you act like. You think we haven't seen the bruises...?" Her voice lowered to a hiss. "...You're a whore, Anrui. You sell your body on the streets to older men, just like those tan-faced bimbos who all sit in the corner of the room at lunch, and then sneak ciggarettes between classes-- And then..." She paused for a moment, her eyes flashing. "...You feel so bad about it afterwards that you slice your own flesh open with a razor blade." 

Sydney reeled backwards like she'd been smacked. _No, no... they had it all wrong... _She glanced around in desparation once again, only to see that a crowd had gathered around them-- and had witnessed the entire spectical.

"...You're disgusting, Sydney Anrui." Sayo finnished, abrubtly dropping Sydney's bra into the mud, and then driving her foot into it, just as she had with her blouse. "...And now... I'm not the only one who knows it." Sayo glanced up at her fellow classmates who had gathered 'round, and gave them all a challenging stare. "If anyone so much as says a word of this to a teacher, then I can assure you... you will regret it."

The scene fell eerily quiet, at that moment. And then, Sydney's classmates backed away slowly, and retreated back into the locker-room, like they hadn't seen a thing.

Sydney dropped to her hands-and-knees, unable to stop the fresh stream of tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Sayo stepped past her without a word, just as the rest of them had-- immediately forgetting all about the raven-haired 15 year old who she'd left alone to sob into the dirt. 

The bell chimed, signaling for the students who stayed late studying in the library to leave for the evening.

Sydney had retreated back into the locker-room after her classmates had left, and had found the contents of her bag poured out onto the floor-- her change-purse, which had contained all of her money, was no-where to be found.

She picked up her soiled blouse from the floor, and slowly stepped over to the sink with it. Just as she was about to lather some soap onto it, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror-

Her face was scuffed with dirt, and her cheeks were horribly tearsained. The left-side of her face where she'd been struck looked slightly puffy, and red.

Sydney felt her eyes well up with tears once again, but she swiped at them quickly with her sleeve.

Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to just get out of there-- and be back home, with her mother and, of corse, Impmon.

She hurriedly went to her now-dented locker, and pulled out her skirt. She tugged it on over her legs and buttoned it, then pulled on the dirty blouse anyway- she didn't care how she looked now, she just wanted to hurry home. She then hurriedly shoved her belongings back into her bag, and went to grab her blazer-jacket from the coathangers-- but, it wasn't there. She paused for a moment, and then, deciding it wasn't that important, reached for her shoes in her cubby hole-- but, they were not there, either.

Sydney heasitated. lowering her head a little. "They're gone.." 

Deciding to tough it out, she'd left the school for home- Sans-shoes, and sans-jacket. Her arms kept firmly crossed over her chest, she tried to ignore the odd looks she got from people as she passed. Sydney kept telling herself that things couldn't possibly get any worse-- but, it appeared someone out there seemed determined to prove her wrong...

A loud clap of thunder startled her out of her thoughts, and just as she glanced up into the sky, a rather harsh downpour started.

For a moment, she just stood there, as the rain soaked ther through. People were scrambling for cover all around her, the sounds of the city just then seemed to rise to almost a deafening level. Then, in a sudden burst of speed she took off at a run, not caring- or perhaps not even noticing- that the rain stung at her eyes, and the pavement hurt her feet.

Back at the Anrui's residence, the purple-demon digimon, Impmon, waited for the return of his partner.

"She sure is late..." He mused aloud, glancing up at the clock. He bit down on his bottom lip with his sharp little fangs, wondering what the best thing would be to do. "I guess I could wait a little longer..." He turned and moved to go sit back down on the couch, but his tail twitched impatiently. "..Or.." He glanced at the door a second time. "..What if somethin' happened to her?" He paused momentarily, before stomping over to the door "Aw hell, i'm goin' out to look for 'er..!" He grasped the doorhandle in his crimson-gloved hand, and threw it open.

What he saw before him at that moment, was almost unrecognizable.

There she stood, Sydney, his tamer--- drenched from head-to-toe from the rain, shoe-less, jacket-less, and it even appeared- bra-less.

He could do nothing but gawk for a moment, unable to even comprehend in his mind what he was seeing. "S-Syd... What...?"

"Impy.." She stared back, equally silent for what seemed like an eternity, before dropping to her knees and throwing her frail arms around him, wracked in the sobs she'd been holding back.


	2. part 2

**-YOUR STORM-**

**-starring: Sydney Anrui and Impmon-**

Sydney Anrui and story (c) J. Little 2005. Impmon (c) to Toei and Bandai. Well, here's the second part, you guys. Sorry that it's taken me a while, and that it's so short. Thanks to all of you who are reading this, especially to the people who have been reading my stories since the beginning! Well, even if you are a new reader to my stuff, I owe you my thanks as well. Thank you all as always for the encouragement, I'll try my best to not let you down! NOW, Onto part two!

- - -

.PART TWO.

- - -

"Your mom went out, I think..." Impmon said, as Sydney dried her hair with a towel after the shower she'd taken. "She said somethin' about them needin' her overtime at work..." He glanced up at her, his cheeks reddening slightly. "...But she left somethin' on the stove for us t' heat up for dinner.. If y' want it... If... you're hungy, I mean..."

She glanced down at him, managing a small smile. "I'm not very hungry, but if you are..."

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it..!" He said quickly, waving his arms. "I'll wait 'till you wanna eat somethin'."

Sydney ran the brush through her hair a few times, then set it back down on the counter, and continued to peer into the mirror for a few moments. "Hey, Impy..?"

"Er- Ah-- Yeah?" He stood up straight, hoping that she didn't notice the way he was looking at her.

She hesitated for a moment, then spoke: "...Do you think my... chest... is too big?"

"Ee-Wha...?" He was completely caught off-guard, on that one.

But, the way she was looking down at him though, quietly expectant for some sort of answer-- sort-of jumbled around his thoughts a little bit.

"Well, ah..." He cleared his throat, as his voice cracked slightly. "No, ah.. I think you have very nice... I mean I think they're very..." His face was so red by this point, that he thought he was going to implode. "...What mean t' say, is..!"

She knelt down in front of him, tilting her head slightly. "...My mom said that I'm getting it from her... She said that she devloped in one large burst like this, when she was my age.."

"Yeah... I-it's a burst, alright..." He replied, with a squeak.

She smiled a little, somehow content with this bumbling answer. "Well.. I guess it'd be better if I talked to her about this later, huh..?"

He reached up with his crimson-gloved hand, and scratched at the back of his neck. "Uh.. Y-Yeah.. Whatever you say.."

- - -

Impmon clicked the dial on the fan to its highest setting, and plopped himself right down in front of it. He grinned contentedly to himself, his barbed tail twitching slowly. "Thas' better..."

"Were you hot or something?" Sydney quipped, while sifting through her top dresser-drawer in search for something to wear to bed.

"Er... Yeah..." He felt his cheeks flare up red again, but quickly shook his head to clear it, and promptly flopped down to lie on his back. While she went about her buisiness, he occupied himself with his thoughts.

He had to wonder why she'd come home in the mess that she had. And, it seemed that she didn't want to talk about it, either.. When he'd asked her just before she'd gotten into the shower, she just forced that tiny smile of hers, and said "...Oh, It was nothing... Don't worry about it."

But he knew that it had been something. And maybe it was time that he got off his ass and came out and asked her. "Say, Syd...?" He moved to sit up, but prompltly collided with his tamers's forehead.

"Ouch!" She cried, sitting back and rubbing at her forhead. "...I'm sorry, Impy- Are you alright?"

"Wh-Wha..?" He blinked, unable to hide the small squeak in his voice. "Oh! Yeah, Yeah! M' fine!" He glanced up at her with his big, green eyes. "Eh.. What were you doing?"

She bopped herself playfully in the forhead. "Actually, I was gonna see if I could surprise you, is all.. But you looked so serious, so I was going to leave you alone and then.. You sat up real quick and bopped me one." She sat back on her knees.

He had to place his own hand firmly on his chest, to keep his heart from beating right on out. For a second there, he thought maybe she'd been trying to kiss him, or something.

"...Now your face is getting all red... Are you sure I didn't bop you too hard?" Sydney spoke up again suddenly, jolting him out of his thoughts once again.

He was about to give a quick reply, when he just so happened to notice that the loose t-shirt she had donned had slipped partially off of one shoulder- and all that came out was another pathetic-sounding squeak.

She blinked in confusion, and glanced down at herself- noticing the slipping garment. "Oh...!" She uttered a little squeak of her own, and quickly tugged her shirt back into place. "S-Sorry about that.."

"Eheh.. Uh..." He swallowed hard, forcing himself to glance away. "...S' alright, don't worry about it."

An awkward silence settled itself over them, for the next few minuets. The only sound to be heard in the room was the steady whirr of the fan, and the gentle patter of the rain that continued outside.

Impmon finnaly dared to glance up at her again, and when he did, he noticed that she was staring at him.

He felt his ears droop to the sides, slowly. "Uh.. what is it..? I got somethin' on my face.. or... somethin'...?"

She shook her head, and glanced away slowly. "No, it's... It's nothing."

"That's the second time you've said that to me today, Syd..." He murmured. "...Are you really alright?"

The girl pulled her knees up to her chest, remaining silent for another moment. "Sort of... I guess.."

"C' mon..." He scooted himself over to sit closer to her. "...You know you can tell me anythin'."

She glanced at him from under the ebony curtain that was her hair. "...You mean it?"

He smiled at her. "..'Course."

She went silent again for a few moments, before parting her lips to speak. But, just as she did, there was a bright flash- followed by an almost deafening crash outside.

Sydney practically jumped a good few feet in the air, before quickly reaching out and instinctively pulling Impmon to her.

"Wha-?" Was all Impmon managed to squeak, before the light flickered once, twice, then completely went out.

"Oh no..." The girl whispered, a nervous tone seeping into her voice.

"What is it? What?" Impmon spoke up quickly, trying to see her face in the almost pitch-dark.

"T-The power's out..."


	3. part 3

**+YOUR STORM+**

**+starring Sydney Anrui and Impmon+**

Sydney Anrui and any other humans mentioned in this story (c) J. Little 2005. Impmon, Beelzebumon and Giga Dramon are (c) Toei and Bandai. FINNALY, Here is part three! This is my favorite chapter thus far- I am very pleased with how it came out! Just a note to you all, I am turning these chapters out as FAST as I can. However, these days free-time is much harder to come across than in the old days- so you will have to bear with me here, and wait patiently for each part to come out. However, I would like to thank all of you who have showed intrest in this story, and have given me so many lovely reviews! Thank you so much everyone-- and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

- - -

**PART THREE**

- - -  


"Alright, don't panic..." Impmon murmured, slipping his arm out from under his tamer's embrace. "Just leave it t' me." With the flick of his wrist and a snap of his fingers, he'd ignighted a soft, orange fireball in his palm.

Sydney let out a sigh of relief. "For a second there, I forgot you could do that..." She loostened her hold on him a little bit.

He grinned, flashing his sharp white teeth- rather proud of himself.

She continued to gaze at the flame for a moment, completely silent. Her milk-white skin was bathed softly with the warm glow of the flame, and her dark eyes shone in the light- the eyes which were the very same color of the raging storm outside.

Impmon couldnt help but gaze at her in an almost dumbstruck awe. In that moment, she looked so perfect to him...

"I wonder if mom has any candles..." The girl finnaly murmured aloud, and slowly got to her feet.

Another loud boom of thunder sounded, sending her into a jittered panic once again.

"M-Maybe you should come with me..!" She squeaked hurriedly taking his free hand in her own. "Come on..!"

He uttered a surprised "Woah!", and proceeded to stumble after her- their only light the tiny flame he held in his palm.

They reached Sydney's mother's room which was just down the hall, thankfully.

"I'm pretty sure mom keeps some candles in her nightstand..." The girl stepped across the room with her partner digimon closeby, carefully pulling the drawer open.

He extended his hand to make it easier for her to look. "S' one of the biggest storms we've had in a long time, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll say.." She murmured nervously, sifting through the contents of the drawer. "Let's see..."

He fixed his gaze on her again, and fell quiet. Just about to say something, he reached out with his free hand- But an abrubt, sharp beeping startled them both.

Sydney looked back over her shoulder at him. "Isn't that... the D-Arc...?"

His eyes widened in realization. "Y-Yeah... Yeah, you're right..!"

Forgetting all about the candles, they both scrambled out of Sydney's moms room, and dashed back down the hall, and back into Sydney's.

She hurried over to her bed, and tossed the pillows aside- reavealing the black-and-purple D-Arc. She lifted it in her trembling hand, hunkering down beside him so that he could see as well.

"There's... A digimon near by..." She murmured, in shock.

"A digimon...? Here? Now!" He echoed in disbelief.

She nodded, and swallowed hard. "Should... Should we go check it out..?"

He took a moment to think- the light from the fire he still held in his palm flickering across his face.

"..Yeah. Let's go, Syd!"

**- - -**

The lightning had stopped, at least.

However, the rain was still pouring down on them in sheets.

"The... The digimon couldn't have picked.. a worse time... to show up...!" Sydney huffed, as she dashed down the sidewalk, with Impmon safely tucked under her raincoat.

"You're tellin' me..." He murmured to himself, with a sigh.

They followed the directions of the beeping device, untill they reached a small park nearby.

At first, they saw nothing. Only the soft mist that the Digital Field always produced- and the faint outlines of an old playground.

"I don't... see anything..." Sydney murmured softly. "..Do you..?"

Impmon narrowed his eyes. "..It's here, alright. I can feel it..."

"Eh..?" She gasped, looking down at him quickly.

There was a loud, almost deafening roar just then- that pierced through the mist and the rain- chilling the young teen and her partner digimon to the bone.

"What... Was that?" Sydney whispered, her voice tinged with dread.

Out of the darkness, an almost impossibly gigantic, horrible form descended from the sky- Casting a shadow over the both of them that seemed it could swallow them whole.

Sydney desparately pulled her drenched, ebony locks out of her face- the D-Arc beeping almost hyesterically- Before the information she seeked finally appeared on the screen.

"It's Giga Dramon! Cyborg Digimon, Ultimate level.." She shook her head hard, sending droplets flying. "His attacks are Genocide Gear and Guilty Claw..!"

Impmon swiftly slipped out the bottom of the girl's coat, clenching his crimson-gloved fists at his sides. "This isn't going to be easy..."

"You're going to fight...?" She asked, half in disbelief- half in complete, utter worry.

"'Gotta..." He said, glancing back over his shoulder at her. "...Don't want him t' hurt you..."

Her eyes widened, ad she clutched the D-Arc to her chest. "...But, Impy.. You don't-"

She was cut off by another deaftening roar- and the loud SNAP that sounded as the humungous digimon flapped it's wings downward- It was comming right at them..!"

"Out of the way, NOW!" He shouted- shoving his tamer backward and out of the line of fire.

The digimon appeared before them, just then. As every bit terrifying as it was gigantic. Half serpant, half winged- dinosaur with metal claws for hands.

Sydney let out a scream in horror, as the beast let out a raspy roar of a laugh- snapped it's jaws- forming an almost sadistic, sharp-toothed grin.

"What luck...!" It hissed, gnashing it's teeth- "...I've only just arrived here, and already I've encountered a weakling child of a Digimon, and a wimpy human!"

"Back off, scaly-tailed bastard..!" Impmon growled, his barbed tail lashing furiously.

"Be careful..." Sydney whispered, quivering from head to toe.

He smirked at her, over his shoulder. "..Aren't I always?"

With that, the tiny purple imp charged foreward- letting out a loud yell-

"NOW, SYD!"

Sydney managed a small nod, and held out the D-Arc before her- quickly pulling a card from her pocket, and running it though the device.

"DIGI-MODIFY...!" She cried, sweeping the card through the device in a graceful arc- "...WARP DIGIVOLUTION, ACTIVATE!"

Before their attacker even knew what was happening, his tiny imp of a foe was enveloped in a brilliant, violet light.

"IMPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...!"

Sydney's tiny, purple partner emerged from the light- Now evolved to his final, perfect form.

"...BEELZEBUMON, BLAST MODE!"

Giga Dramon blinked, taken aback by this new digimon that stood before him. It was in the form of a lanky, tall human man- clad in black leather, with two violet-feathered wings spouted from his shoulders.

"You digivolved..!" The flying serpant digimon cursed, clenching his iron fists. "--But how?"

Beelzebumon smirked, flashing his sharp inscisors. "...It's because of that girl, over there." He glanced over his shoulder at his rain-soaked tamer, who stood watching him unblinkingly, the D-Arc glowing purple in her palm. "...Because of her.. I am now a helluva lot stronger than you are, pal!"

"Never...!" Giga Dramon spat, diving right at him. "...YOU COULD NEVER DEFEAT ME, YOU SCRAWNY, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DIGIMON...!"

Beelzebumon stood his ground, instead whipping out his right arm- which toted a giganic gun- Cooly muttering out his attack. "...Death Slinger..!"

The attack hit Giga Dramon hard in the shoulder, causing him to reel backward, and send him crashing into a rickety swingset- the metal poles buckling below the massive beast's weight.

Beelzebumon leapt foreward swiftly, unsheathing his sharply-clawed left hand- and charged straight at the fallen serpent.

Giga Dramon struggled to right himself- but he was built for the air, not for the land- and he just couldn't seem to pull himself up into the air again.

Beelzebumon landed a swift kick in his opponents face, knocking the digimon flat onto it's side with an enormous crash. As the mist swirled around them, Beelzebumon cocked his enormous gun at Giga Dramon's head, the unmistakable "click" echoing throughout the tiny park.

"..Any last words..?" Beelzebumon growled, narrowing his three sharp, green eyes.

The fallen serpent seemed to have accepted his fated defeat- and has ceased his struggle, and lowered his head to the ground with a remendous thud. "...I... Have lost..." He closed his eyes, a shuddered sigh escaping him. "...Do what you must..."

"...I intend to." Beelzebumon muttered darkly.

"...WAIT!"

The cry reached the two digimon across the clearing, above the unrelenting splatter of the rain.

"Sydney...?" Beelzebumon murmured, only then taking his eyes off of his fallen opponent.

"Don't... Don't kill him..!" The girl gasped as she reached them, clenching the glowing D-Arc to her chest.

"Sydney, Why...?" Beelzebumon questioned, his voice gentling drastically with question.

"B-Because..." She came to a stop beside her partner, reaching out to touch his arm. "...I just... can't let you do it.." She turned her large, storm colored eyes to him. "...Please?"

Beelzebumon fell silent, slowly lowering his weapon.

Sydney let out a relieved sigh, and turned to the fallen Giga Dramon. "...Are... You alright..?"

Giga Dramon only stared at the drenched human girl with his large, yellow eyes.

"You... You stupid girl..." He grunted under his breath, a deep growl rumbling in his throat. "...I'd have killed you too, if your dammned partner hadn't---" He flinched sharply, clenching his knifelike fangs- in what appeared to be pain.

"Maybe so..." Sydney's brows furrowed in concern, reaching out with her palm to touch the digimon's scarred, grey hide. "...But you're the one who came out of that battle hurt, not us..."

Giga Dramon flinched at the touch- obviously still in a lot of pain. "...Just... Finnish me off... Please.."

The girl shook her head quickly. "...No! I told you, we're not going to do that..!"

The huge armored serpent growled again, though this time, a lot softer. "..You realize.. You're making a big fuss over nothing..."

Sydney smiled softly, shaking her head once again. "Giga Dramon-San...?"

"Huh..?" The digimon grunted, lifting his steel-helmeted head slightly, the rain dribbling off his squareish muzzle in tiny rivers.

"...Impy and I will make you all better again, So-" She glanced over her shoulder, motioning for her partner to come over to her- But as she did, something caught her eye.

Standing in the rain by the park entrance, was a tall, long-haired teenage girl- her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open.- And her knuckles white from clenching onto the handle of her umbrella so hard.

Sydney let out a gasp, immediately recognizing the person.

"I-It's..." She shook her head slowly in disbelief, taking a step back.

Beelzebumon looked over to his partner, swiftly. "...Syd, what is it? Who...!"

She swallowed hard, unable to tear her eyes off of the wide-eyed girl who stood just across the park from them.

"...It's Ayase-San!"


End file.
